


It's My Right To Be Hellish

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Travis had his moments of jealousy, but so did Patty.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 160





	It's My Right To Be Hellish

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Jealous" by Nick Jonas

Travis didn’t consider himself the jealous type...until he met Nolan. It was just under the surface when they were just friends. He had been okay splitting Patty’s attention with friends, but he never liked strangers talking to Patty. And when they got together, he really disliked when strangers talked to Patty.

Especially this one, a guy who was somehow bigger than Pats, crowding him against the bar. And TK knew that Patty could hold his own but that was a big dude trying to corner his boy and he wasn’t going to put up with that at all. So he ignored G telling him not to make a scene and headed over. The guy had size on him - because everyone did - but he was scrappy.

“Hey, babe,” he greeted, stepping up next to Patty and grinning at the way his boyfriend’s entire face lit up at the sound of his voice, “G told me to come get you.”

And he knew Nolan saw right through that. But he nodded and went to try to move around the man who still had him pretty much boxed in but the man blocked him.

“Maybe you should tell your little friend to back off? Stop trying to cockblock you?” he said just loud enough for Travis to hear and if that wasn’t enough to make him want to throw himself across Patty to punch the guy he didn’t know what would.

“He’s not just my friend,” Nolan replied, voice hard, “And G is my Captain, so I kind of have to listen to him.”

With that, Nolan shoved passed the guy and grabbed Travis to pull him along back to the table and Travis sent a smug look back at the guy, keeping eye contact with him as he grabbed Patty’s ass with a smirk.

“Seriously?” Nolan raised an eyebrow at him, voice dripping with judgement.

“Seriously.” Travis nodded with a grin, shoving Patty into the seat next to G and taking the one on his other side.

“You okay, Kid?” Claude asked, because he was definitely more Mama Bear than Dad Captain and he would have caused an even bigger scene than Travis if the guy had pushed too far. Like he would have shoved Travis out of the way to get to someone who was a serious threat to Nolan.

“I’m good.” Patty grinned, “Got my knight in shining armor right here.”

And TK puffed up with pride. 

Look, did Travis know that Nico wasn’t a threat? Absolutely. He was one of Nolan’s best friends and Nolan couldn’t go a week without talking to him and that was fine. But did Drunk Travis know that? Absolutely not.

So he’s sulking a little in the booth, glaring at where Nico and Patty are standing at the bar getting another round for the group. He knows, in the rational part of his brain, that Pats loves him and he is definitely being judged by G and Coots (and they’re definitely mocking him in French to each other judging by the twin smirks on their faces) but the rational part of his brain is not currently in charge right now. His lizard brain is. His lizard brain that looks at Pats and thinks “mine, only mine, no one else can have”. And he didn’t even know why Nico had to come with them (okay, so he did know - Nico was one of Nolan’s best friends and he was allowed to spend time with him even if it meant bringing him along after they kicked some New Jersey ass).

He’s only able to relax a little when Nolan slides back into the booth next to him, Nico on Patty’s other side and sitting a little too close to Nolan for Travis’ drunk self to be comfortable with. So TK pulls Nolan closer and ignores the slightly teasing upturn of the taller man’s lips but Nolan stays tucked against him and Travis preens a little. Because Patty is prickly on the best day but never with TK - okay, almost never with TK.

And Travis can’t resist the urge to kiss him. The booth they’re in is in a dark corner. Nico is pretty much blocking Patty from view. The team is milling around - Jake has taken over karaoke so no one in the bar is going to be paying attention to anything but that trainwreck. What Travis means to say is that he absolutely does not deserve the kicks that he gets from G and Coots right as Patty is letting him slip a little tongue in and is making this little noise that he knows really gets Travis going.

When he pulls back to glare at the older men, G tells him to cool it and Sean is hiding his amused smirk behind his beer bottle. But his attention is immediately back on Pats when the younger man brushes his lips against TK’s neck, where his undoubtedly red face is hidden. And a shock of pride runs through Travis - because Nolan is his and not Nico’s. And he wants nothing more than to slip out of the bar and to the hotel to claim his prize.

“Wanna head out?” Travis whispered, they’d been there for a little over an hour anyway. Much too long when he could have Patty spread out for him on a bed.

“Yeah,” Nolan nodded.

And Travis behaved himself while Nolan spent roughly twenty minutes saying goodbye to Nico like they didn’t text constantly and talk on the phone at least once a week.

When they were finally on their way out, Travis slipped an arm around Nolan’s waist, and if his hand slipped into Nolan’s back pocket that was for the two of them to know.

(except G definitely saw and TK definitely got called out for it in the GC and fined for several reasons)

So, yeah, TK got jealous on occasion - called for or uncalled for. And Patty didn’t mind because he had his moments.

Like right now. His eyes narrowed at the blonde talking to Travis at the bar, bent over and arching her back so her cleavage was on clear display. And Nolan rolled his eyes because there was nothing TK loved more than talking and attention (and Nolan Patrick, but the rational part of his brain wasn’t in charge right now), so he was soaking in the audience. 

Nolan sighed, rolled his eyes, and headed over.

“Hey,” he greeted with a grin, leaning against TK, “is there a problem with the drinks?”

“Sorry, babe,” Travis grinned at him, “Stacey was talking to me about fishing. Her dad goes every weekend he can and -”

Nolan tuned him out as he watched from the peripheral of his vision as this Stacey girl started realizing that she was losing his attention.

“It’s Megan, actually,” she corrected in an attempt to get his attention back. 

And, because Nolan was a good person, he tried not to look smug as Teeks grabbed the drinks and threw a “bye, it was nice talking to you” at Stacey/Megan and followed after Patty.

“You miss me, Pat?” Travis grinned at him as they got settled back at the tall table by the Pool table, settling back into watching Coots and Jake were taking their game way too seriously.

“Just wanted to make sure you trip and beam your head.” Nolan replied.

“Aw, you were worried about me?”

And Nolan rolled his eyes but let himself be pulled closer to Teeks by his belt loop and cackled as he caught Nolan glaring at where Stacey/Megan was trying to catch Travis’ attention again.

“Were you jealous, babe?”  
“You have no room talk, Teeks.”

“You know you’re the only one for me, Patty baby.”

And Nolan tried to hide how pleased he was at those words, but knew he failed when TK preened and puffed up.

“Take me home, Konecny,” Nolan purred into Travis’ ear, brushing his lips against TK’s ear and smirking at how quickly Travis moved to get them out of the bar, laughing as he tripped over himself in his eagerness.

“Hey,” Nolan pulled him to a stop as they exited the bar, their Uber still a couple minutes away, “You know you’re my favorite person, right?”

“Like, ever?” Travis looked up at him, trying to hide his own uncertainty.

“Yeah,” Nolan replied, “like, in the world.”

And Travis grinned widely, pulling him down into a kiss before saying, “You and me, Patty baby.”

And Nolan huffed out a laugh and kissed the ridiculous man in front of him quickly, pulling back right before their Uber turned the corner.

“Now, take me home, Teeks.”

And Travis laughed brightly, eyes shining happily as he opened the car door for Nolan, saying “As long as you’ll let me” as Nolan slipped into the car.

And Nolan couldn’t believe how happy this ridiculously cheesy man made him, but he wouldn’t have him any other way.


End file.
